Touch Your Heart
by kikiva-no
Summary: Dia sadar bahwa 'hati itu' terasa sangat sulit untuk digapai namun... dia terus menapaki rintangan dalam sederet celah anak tangga yang pada akhirnya mampu membawanya pada puncak tertinggi apakah dia akan berhasil menyentuh hatinya? Terkadang mereka harus belajar memahami bagaimana lihainya Dunia dalam mempermainkan setiap 'takdir'.
1. Chapter 1

**Touch Your Heart**

**Shingeki No Kyojin By Isayama Hajime**

**Rated: T+ (maybe****?)**

**RiveTra**

**...**

"Hah..." kembali pemuda itu menghembuskan napasnya dengan perlahan. Sudah sekitar dua jam lebih dia berkutat dengan berbagai rancangan desain-desain bangunan yang seakan tak ada habisnya ini.

Jika saja rasa dahaga secara mendadak tak menggelitik kerongkongannya, maka mungkin dirinya tak akan sadar bila mana sudah berapa lama dia tak menghiraukan dunia sekitar. Beginilah kesehariannya, seorang Arsitek muda berusia tiga puluh tahun yang gila akan pekerjaan.

Mencoba melupakan rasa dahaga itu, dia kembali mengunyah cemilan kentang goreng yang telah disiapkan sang Ibu sebagai cemilan khususnya setiap malam. Hey, Itu sia-sia bukan? Bahkan anak berumur sepuluh tahun pun mengerti bahwa hal tersebut malah akan membuat rasa dahaganya semakin menjadi.

Dia baru saja memutuskan untuk bangkit ke dapur sebelum mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari arah berlawanan.

"Sayang."

"Hn," gumamnya singkat. Sedikit menoleh ke asal suara.

Terlihat Ellen sang Ibu tengah berdiri tepat di pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi malas.

_**Jangan katakan bahwa dia akan menanyakan hal yang sama dengan malam yang sudah-sudah.**_

"Ibu... sangat ingin-"

Levi menaikkan sedikit alisnya.

"──menimbang cucu."

Tepat sekali. Tebakan Levi memang tak pernah meleset.

Levi kembali menurunkan alisnya, kembali memasang topeng datar tanpa ekspresi miliknya seperti biasa.

"Levi..."

"Sudahlah Ibu... kau sudah mengatakannya sejak dari sebulan yang lalu, terkadang itu akan membuat orang lain kesal mendengarkannya," jelasnya dengan ekspresi yang tak berubah.

Ellen mulai melangkah masuk, "Karena itu Levi..." Kini wanita setengah baya itu mulai mengitari ruang kerja sang buah hati, lalu berhenti tepat di sisi kanan sang putra semata wayang.

Semua orang tahu bahwa Levi adalah seseorang yang keras kepala, namun siapa sangka bahwa kepala batu itu adalah sifat turunan langsung dari seorang wanita yang tak kalah keras kepala.

"Kabulkan keinginanku sebelum aku mati," ucapnya santai.

Levi baru saja akan membuka kembali suaranya namun tak sempat karena sang Ibu segera memotong, "Aku telah mengandungmu selama sembilan bulan tetapi sekarang aku hanya minta kau sehari saja berdiri di bawah altar, dan kamu tidak bersedia?"

Mendengar itu setengah alisnya mulai kembali meninggi. "Ibu, sudah berkali-kali kukatakan untuk tidak terlalu sering berpergian bersama Arabelle. Lihatlah kau jadi ketularan aneh sekarang," ucapnya tak kalah santai. Tentu saja laki-laki ini tetap mempertahankan kesabarannya.

"Tidak Levi, umurmu sudah sangat cukup untuk memberi Ibu beberapa orang cucu," balas wanita itu lagi tanpa memperdulikan ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan sang buah hatinya. Tentu saja masih mempertahankan argumennya kemudian dia berjalan santai kembali membelakangi sang Putra.

Levi lebih memilih tidak menanggapi perkataan Ellen, ini sudah biasa terjadi. Perdebatan kecil antara Ibu dan Anak hanya akan menjadi besar bila dia terus membumbuinya dengan api.

Toh biasanya setelah puas mengoceh wanita itu akan segera meninggalkannya sendiri, maka kali ini tugasnya untuk menunggui. Menunggu ombak yang ia prediksi cepat atau lambat akan segera menghilang tersamarkan ke dalam laut. **Seperti yang sudah-sudah.**

"Kau tahu usia Ibumu ini sudah tidak muda lagi, sudah saatnya aku punya cucu, dan bila ingin punya cucu jalan satu-satunya adalah kau harus segera menikah."

_**OK... ini cukup.**_

"Lalu apa yang akan Ibu lakukan? Menjodohkanku seperti cerita-cerita basi yang berada di dalam sinetron murahan itu?" masih dengan tatapan tenang khas miliknya dia menjeda untuk mendecih, "Kurang kerjaan."

"Tepat sekali, Ibu hanya ingin menambah satu pekerjaan lagi yakni menimbang cucu darimu, karena itu segeralah menikah dan beri aku yang manis-manis."

Mendengar itu spontan membuat dirinya kembali menoleh pada sang Ibu yang sejak tadi sudah kembali berdiri tepat di belakangnya, "Ibu kau─" dia tercekat. Kata-katanya terhenti, tepat ketika seorang gadis telah berdiri dari balik pintu ruang kerja miliknya.

_**Kami-sama...**_

"Masuklah..." ajak Ellen pelan.

Terlihat sebuah sosok yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya dengan anggun.

Kilauan rambut madu itu menyinari pelupuk matanya, senyuman itu mampu melepaskan dahaga yang tengah menyiksanya, putih kulit bersih itu segera menyilaukan pandangannya, dan lagi bola mata senada senja itu seakan mampu menyihir, melontarkan gejolak rasa yang menghujam tepat ke dalam jantungnya-

──_**Degg...**_

_**Perasaan apakah ini?**_

Tidak... Ombak itu tak menghilang dan tersamarkan ke dalam laut dengan semudah angannya yang lalu, karena kini gelombangnya perlahan demi perlahan mulai menyeret, menarik, menghujam, menjerumuskan.

**Lalu**** apakah dirinya akan ikut tenggelam?**

Sejenak dia terpaku, lalu kedua matanya menyusul mulai bergerak kekiri dan kekanan kaku, jangan bilang bahwa Ellen benar-benar akan...

"Namanya Petra, dia adalah putri satu-satunya dari pemilik _**Rall Hospital**_, Tuan Rall adalah sahabat lama Ayahmu, dan kau akan segera menikah dengan putrinya, titik."

Levi hanya memandang keduanya dengan tatapan datar. Namun siapa yang menyangka bahwa sebenarnya─

──**Levi merasa seperti tersedak sepuluh genggam kentang goreng ketika mendengarnya.**

**...**

"Hey Levi kudengar kau akan segera menikah, ya..."

Dari belakang Levi menatapnya malas, wanita itu tak menyadari karena pandangannya masih terlalu sibuk kepada ikan-ikan koi yang sedang melenggak-lenggokkan ekornya di sepanjang kolam.

"Hey Levi."

"Hn."

"Seperti apa rupa gadis itu, ayo ceritakan," Ucapnya kembali tak kalah heboh dari sebelumnya.

_**Sudahlah, jangan memperumit keadaan, Hanji.**_

Kemudian dia mengangkat ponselnya yang bergetar sejak tadi. Sebuah MMS.

'**From: Ellen**

(kini di layar ponselnya terlihat sebuah foto gadis muda, dengan mata sejernih madu. Gadis itu tersenyum terlihat manis dengan kedua jari yang tengah membentuk lambang _**peace**_)

**bagaimana sayang, apa kau sudah melihat fotonya? Manis bukan? Aku mencuri dari ponselnya secara diam-diam lho :3 tadi aku sudah menghubunginya, Ibu tahu jam kerjamu akan berakhir setengah jam lagi, karena itu jangan coba-coba membuat alasan. Temui dia di rumah makan **_**China **_**langganan kita, tadi aku sudah memberikan nomor-mu padanya. Ini akan menjadi kencan pertama kalian ingat jangan sampai membuatnya menunggu! Ibu sayang padamu.**'

Pesan itu berakhir disana, pemuda itu memincingkan matanya semakin dalam.

"Aku yang salah tak memperhatikan makanannya semalam, mungkin dia keracunan makanan," ucapnya tertahan dengan tangan yang mulai memijit pelipis matanya.

Kini Hanji berhenti mengamati ikan-ikan Koi yang tengah berburu butiran pelet akibat tuaiannya barusan. Beralih menatap heran kepada sahabat sedari kecil yang ia punggungi sejak tadi.

"Siapa?" tanya wanita itu heran sambil berjalan pelan kearah pemuda itu.

"Ibuku mengirim fotonya," ucapnya malas bersiap menyimpan kembali ponsel ke dalam sakunya, namun tak sampai karena wanita berkacamata itu segera merampasnya.

"Ayolah, jangan buat aku penasaran," kekehnya merasa menang. "Hah? Le-Levi siapa gadis ini, di-dia manis. Woaaahh ka-kawaiiiii!"

Levi hanya menatapnya acuh tak acuh mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Kembalikan Hanji."

Hanji tak menghiraukannya dan mulai berjalan menuju kolam koi yang berada di taman kantor mereka, yang saat ini memang tepat berada di depan keduanya.

"Lihat! warna rambutnya sama dengan yang ini," kekehnya lagi dengan salah satu tangan menunjuk kepada salah satu ikan Koi yang bercorak _**orange**_ sedikit gelap.

Levi mendecih pelan, sekali lagi dia mengulangi kata yang sama, "Kembalikan Hanji."

Hanji mulai berjalan kembali mendekatinya,"Uhh... baik,baik. Kenapa sih kau selalu serius begitu aku 'kan hanya bercanda─Gyaaaa! Le-Levi─" tepian kolam yang sedikit tergenang oleh air menyebabkan permukaannya sedikit licin sehingga mungkin akan tergelincir bila tidak berhati-hati ketika sedang berjalan, jika saja Levi tak sempat menarik tangannya seperti yang baru saja terjadi mungkin Hanji akan merasakannya, dengan gerakan cepat Levi segera melepaskan tubuhnya dari wanita itu.

"─Hah... hampir saja aku terjerembab ke dalam kolam, terimakasih Levi..."

Levi menatapnya sedikit kesal sekaligus khawatir, "Kau tak apa?"

Hanji menggeleng, "Ponselmu yang kenapa-kenapa, i-itu jatuh ke dalam sana, maaf ya! Hehe..." ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke dalam kolam dengan cengiran lebarnya.

…

**Satu jam kemudian.**

"Bagaimana? Ponselmu sudah kembali menyala?" Erwin berujar sembari menghirup secangkir _**capuchino**_ hangatnya.

"Hn, hanya saja seluruh kontak yang tersimpan menghilang."

"Maaf..." sesal Hanji sekali lagi masih sambil terus memperhatikan ponsel tersebut.

Setidaknya kali ini dia terlihat lebih menyesal, namun yang mengesalkan adalah wanita itu tak pernah bisa menghilangkan cengirannya. Oh Tuhan sampai-sampai melihatnya tertawa selebar itu memuat kepala Levi hampir pecah, akibat kesal.

"Sudahlah Hanji, lebih baik hentikan saja kekehanmu karena itu sudah sangat cukup membantuku."

**Drrtt... drrtt...**

"Levi ada panggilan masuk."

Hanji segera mengembalikan ponselnya, Levi mengamati, sebuah nomor yang tak dikenalnya.

"_**Moshi-moshi**_," ucap suara di seberang sana.

Levi tercekat, suara itu. Spontan kedua matanya mengarah kepada jam tangan yang dikenakannya.

Oh tidak, benar saja ini sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"_**Moshi-moshi?**_ Benar ini Tuan Levi?" suara dari seberang telfon itu kembali terdengar.

"Hn, ini aku," ucapnya kalem.

Hanji baru saja ingin kembali berbicara namun tak sempat karena Levi segera membekap mulutnya.

"Hn, aku sedang di jalan, terjebak macet. 20 menit lagi aku akan sampai. Baiklah."

Lelaki itu memutuskan pangggilan ponselnya sekaligus melepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulut wanita berkacamata tersebut.

"Levi!" pekik hanji kesal.

"Aku ada urusan," ucapnya santai tak merasa bersalah. "Erwin hasil desain rancanganku ada di atas meja kerjaku, kau bisa memeriksanya, sedikit ada urusan jadi aku serahkan padamu. _**Senpai**_," ucapnya dengan penekanan di bagian 'senpai'.

Sejujurnya hal ni adalah sesuatu yang menyebalkan selain mendengar kekehan nyaring Hanji. Erwin adalah sahabat sekaligus _**rival**_nya sejak lama, usia yang berpaut empat tahun di atasnya serta lebih berpengalaman karena lebih dulu terjun dalam dunia kerja tentu membuatnya terkadang sedikit 'iri' pada _**kontraktor**_ bersurai klimis pirang matahari tersebut.

Ah, tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa jauh, bukankah sudah dijelaskan sejak awal, mereka memang _**rival**_. Namun juga sahabat karib sejak lama.

Senyuman singkat dari sang Kontraktor tampan yang usianya sebentar lagi akan segera menginjak ke tiga puluh lima tahun tersebut cukup menjadi jawaban bahwa dia menyanggupi permintaan sang _**Junior**_.

**...**

Setelah memakirkan mobil dia segera melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah makan China tersebut.

Mata onixnya mengitari sudut-sudut ruangan yang di semaki lampion-lampion bernuansa merah itu, segera berakhir ketika sorotan matanya telah menangkap sosok gadis yang tengah mengaduk-ngaduk jus jeruk nya.

Ia menghampirinya namun ada yang aneh karena gadis itu masih terus mengaduk jus jeruknya dengan tatapan kosong.

Levi berdehem pelan.

Petra segera membangkitkan tubuhnya kikuk, "Ma-maaf," ucapnya sedikit membungkuk.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, maaf membuatmu menunggu sehingga kau harus melamun seperti itu."

Petra hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan lemah, "Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Langsung ke intinya saja, apa kau setuju dengan perjodohan ini?" ucap sang lelaki sambil membenarkan posisi bangku lalu mendudukinya.

Gadis itu sedikit tersentak, kedua tangannya saling meremas sisi kiri-kanan _**dress**_ selutut yang tengah dikenakannya. Mencoba menutupi kegugupan yang sedang melandanya lalu sang gadis kembali menempati bangkunya berhadapan dengan _**Arsitek**_ yang akan menjadi calon suaminya tersebut.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba anda menanyakan hal seperti ini..?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sudah, kau hanya menjawabnya saja... ungkapkan isi kepalamu."

Petra menggigit bibirnya, "Aku... eng..." wajahnya semakin menunduk dan memerah.

Levi menghembuskan napasnya berat, "Sudah kuduga."

Ucapannya membuat jawaban gadis itu terpotong.

Petra tak dapat menyembunyikan kerutan di dahi mulusnya karena saat ini ia sedang menatap pemuda itu bingung.

"Kau juga dipaksa bukan?"

Mendengar itu sontak membuat Petra kembali menggigit bibirnya, pandangannya melemah jelas ada emosi tersamarkan di dalamnya.

"Baiklah, ini akan menjadi lebih mudah jika kau juga tak menginginkan pernikahan."

"Tu-tuan Levi, a-apa yang ada bicarakan?" ucapnya gusar.

"Kita akan membatalkan pernikahan ini," jelasnya singkat.

**...**

"Hey Levi kau berkelana kemana saja? Sudah sejak lama kau tak singgah," tanya _**Bartender**_ bertubuh kekar itu ramah. Lalu segera menyodorkannya segelas _**bir**_.

"Jangan bilang kau kangen padaku," ucapnya lagi.

"_**Diamlah**_," jawab Levi penuh penekanan dan langsung menghabiskan minuman berakohol itu dalam sekali teguk.

Dia tahu sang pelanggan lamanya sedang tak ingin diganggu, namun dia tetap mencoba menanyakannya, "Ayolah selama ini kau selalu berkunjung hanya ketika sedang terkena masalah, kali ini apa penyebabnya Lev, hm?"

"Tinggalkan saja beberapa minuman di sini, lalu urusi pelanggan yang lain. Jangan mengusikku," usirnya malas.

"Cih, baiklah. Apa boleh buat," dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya pelan dia mengucapkannya dengan enteng, kemudian segera berlalu untuk melayani pengunjung yang lain.

Dentuman musik keras mulai merasuk kefikirannya, meluluh lantahkan kesadarannya, dengan begini dia berharap dapat melupakan segalanya walau sesaat.

Dia tahu gadis itu juga mengalami nasib yang sama,** keterpaksaan**. Namun yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah mereka harus segera menemukan solusi. Mendapatkan cara untuk bagaimana caranya menggagalkan pernikahan ini.

Lagi dia meminum beberapa gelas _**bir**_ yang telah disuguhi di atas mejanya. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Dia terus menghabiskan semuanya, ketika gelas bening itu telah tandas maka dia segera menjentikkan jari untuk memesan yang berikutnya. Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Begitulah hingga seterusnya.

"Hai, sendirian saja nih..." sapa seorang gadis dengan busana merah marun _**minim**_nya. Mencoba menjerat Levi yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran dengan rayuannya.

"Pergi..." ucapnya pelan.

"Mau ditemani?" masih dengan gaya centilnya, wanita itu masih berusaha mendekatinya.

"Pergi!" bentaknya keras. _**Kupu-kupu malam **_yang naas tersebut segera meninggalkannya dengan sumpah serapah yang tak terputus sepanjang jalan. Lalu menghilang di balik kerumanan orang yang berlalu lalang.

Sesaat kepalanya terasa semakin berat, untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya Levi mencoba membaringkannya ke atas meja dingin Bar. Saat ini yang dibutuhkannya adalah kesendirian. Ya, sendiri itu memang menyenangkan.

**Lima jam telah berlalu.**

"Lev, kau baik-baik saja.. ?" tanya _**Bartender**_ itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan, "Oh tidak, dia sudah mabuk berat."

"Hey," cobanya sekali lagi.

Kali ini tak hanya memanggil tetapi dia mencoba menggoncangkan bahunya, "Lev bangun. Sebentar lagi Bar akan tutup," kicaunya lagi, namun nihil karena Levi masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Oi, Lev bangunlah." Panggilnya putus asa.

Dia tahu pemuda itu dalam kondisi mabuk berat, karena itu saatnya menggunakan alternatif lain yaitu dengan cara merogoh langsung ke dalam sakunya.

Dia mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, meraih yang diburunya sejak tadi. Ponsel layar sentuh milik Levi.

"Apa-apaan ini, mengapa kontaknya malah kosong," ucapnya lagi dengan menggaruk sisi belakang kepalanya.

"Hah... ? hanya ada sebuah nomor dalam panggilan terima, bagaimana ini. Apa aku harus menghubunginya?" _**Bartender **_itu menatap Levi sekali lagi, namun kali ini dia tahu bahwa dia harus menghubungi nomor tersebut.

"_**Moshi-moshi,**_" terdengar suara gadis yang mengangkat panggilannya di seberang telfon.

_**Bartender**_berdeham singkat, "Eng...maaf saya sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Kau siapanya Levi?"

"Aku Petra, aku... Putri dari teman Ayahnya. Tetapi bukankah ini nomor Tuan Levi? apa yang terjadi?"

"Begini, eng... semalam Levi datang kesini untuk minum, dan sampai sekarang sepertinya dia masih dalam kondisi mabuk berat. Ini sudah pukul empat pagi, dan Bar kami akan segera tutup. Apa kau bisa menjemputnya sekarang?"

Petra sontak terkejut mendengar suara asing tersebut, "A-apa?! Levi mabuk? Baik, baiklah aku akan segera kesana. Tolong berikan alamatnya."

**...**

Setelah mengantarkan ke dalam kamar, petugas Hotel segera merebahkan tubuh pemuda itu di permukaan kasur _**king size **_tersebut. Setelahnya pelayan Hotel itu segera pamit untuk berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

Petra berterimakasih kepadanya kemudian kembali menutup pintu kamar yang telah dipesannya untuk Levi. Kemudian gadis itu menghidupkan penghangat ruangan.

Petra menatap wajah kaku Levi yang sedang tertidur pulas, hatinya begitu khawatir menyaksikan Levi seperti tadi. Dalam sepanjang perjalanan pemuda itu terus mengigau dan mengoceh tak karuan. Lalu bersikeras bahwa dia tak ingin pulang kerumahnya.

Karena itu akhirnya sang Sopir _**Taxi**_ mengusulkan agar Petra mengantarkannya ke Hotel terdekat saja.

Gadis itu masih menatapnya bingung, dia sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam mengurus seseorang yang tengah mabuk. Apalagi _**Bartender **_bertubuh besar tadi mengatakan bahwa Levi sudah mabuk berat.

Dengan hati-hati Petra mulai melepaskan kedua pasang sepatu dan kaus kaki yang masih melekat di kaki sang pemuda, gadis itu melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati, takut jika Laki-laki berparas kaku itu akan terganggu lalu terbangun.

Dia berhasil melepaskan kedua belah sepatu sekaligus kaus kaki milik Levi tanpa membuatnya terbangun, kini Petra mencoba melepaskan dasi yang masih menyangkut di sisi kerah kemeja pemuda itu kemudian secara hati-hati melepaskan satu kancing kemejanya yang teratas.

Petra menghela napas lega, sebelum meninggalkan kamar hotel lebih dulu dia menyusun sepatu dan kaus kaki Levi di lantai bagian bawah tempat tidur, lalu menggantungkan dasi biru tua Levi pada sangkutan baju dalam lemari kamar hotel tersebut.

Dia kembali mendekati kasur untuk mengambil tas yang dia letakkan tepat di sebelah kanan pemuda yang sedang tertidur pulas tersebut. Saat dirinya besiap untuk segera pulang, sesuatu membuatnya tersentak.

Levi menarik tangannya kasar.

"Le-Levi ke-kenapa? Gyaaa──"

**Brukhh!**

Petra ikut terjerambab ke atas tempat tidur bersamanya──tepat diatas tubuh Levi.

"Le-Levi apa yang kamu lakukan, to-tolong lepaskan aku!"

Bukannya melepaskan, cengkraman tangan itu malah semakin mengeras.

Petra memberontak dengan ketakutan, di saat seperti ini dia mulai sadar bahwa seseorang yang sedang mabuk maka dapat melakukan apa saja di luar kesadarannya. Gadis itu tak dapat menahan ketika butiran-butiran bening mulai memenuhi rongga matanya.

Petra semakin kaget karena dengan posisi dirinya yang masih menindih tubuh Levi, pemuda itu mulai membelai rambut pirang madunya pelan.

Petra masih berusaha memberontak namun tetap tak menolongnya banyak karena pemuda itu masih menahannya agar tubuh hangat gadis itu tetap menindih tubuhnya.

Petra meronta sejadi-jadinya, dia tahu ketika seseorang yang tengah mabuk maka orang tersebut tak akan mendengar suaranya, tapi tak ada cara lain. Hanya ini satu-satunya yang dapat tubuh lemah gadis itu lakukan, dia tetap meronta berharap agar Levi segera tersadar.

Levi mulai membenahi posisinya, dengan gerakan kasar dia segera menghempaskan tubuh gadis itu agar sekarang dirinyalah yang menindih tubuh gadis bermata seindah senja tersebut. Perlahan dia mulai menjamahi lehernya.

Bagaikan aliran listrik yang secara tiba-tiba menyetrum area kulitnya yang belum pernah terjamah oleh orang lain sebelumnya, gadis itu tersentak kaget, "Levi berhenti! Ja-jangan...hhh..."

Perlahan pemuda itu mulai menciumi lehernya, Petra masih mempunyai segenap tenaga untuk memberontak namun tenaga seorang gadis tentu tak cukup besar untuk melawan tenaga seekor singa yang tengah kelaparan.

"Kau... hangat..." Levi melengguh pelan.

"Lev-vihh janganhh-" suara erangannya segera terhenti setelah pria itu membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman kasar.

Tak cukup sampai di sana, pemuda itu mulai menyentuh dadanya, Petra semakin terisak tak mampu menahan _**liquid **_bening yang mulai berjatuhan dari sisi kedua matanya.

Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak dari aktifitas bungkaman panas bibirnya, menatap dalam mata gadis yang saat ini malah lebih terlihat seperti seekor kelinci yang gemetaran akibat serangan seekor srigala.

Sejenak Petra sempat bernapas lega karena mengira kesadaran Levi yang dia kira sudah mulai kembali, namun ternyata itu tidak tepat, karena tak berlangsung lama kini pemuda itu mulai beralih menciumi bagian dadanya.

"Tidaaaaakkk Levi hentikannn! Ku-mohon ja-jangannhhh!" Petra meronta semakin kuat, tubuhnya menggeliat bagai cacing kepanasan.

Firasat tak enak gadis itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika pemuda itu mulai menjamahi jemari tangannya pada bagian paling tersembunyinya.

Menyingkap rok putih yang masih melekat rapi dipinggangnya, tangan itu mulai mengelus putih lembut kedua sisi paha bagian dalam gadis itu secara bergantian.

Dan jemari itu mulai berhenti tetap pada suatu area.

"TIDAK! KUMOHON JANGAN DI SANA!"

**...**

Levi terbangun karena sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti, samar-samar terlintas dalam bayang mimpinya sesunggukan seorang gadis yang tengah menangis. Dia mencoba membuyarkan bayangan yang dia tahu bahwa itu pasti hanyalah sekedar _**bunga tidur**_, namun tidak─semakin lama isakan itu terasa semakin nyata. Levi mencoba membuka kedua matanya.

Terasa berat, pemuda itu terus memaksakan agar matanya terbuka lebar. Dalam bayangannya samar-samar dia menemukan sesosok gadis yang tengah terisak tepat di sisi kirinya.

_**Halusinasi yang berlebihan.**_

Dia memutuskan kembali untuk menutup mata sebelum dia sadar─bahwa tak ada pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Kali ini dia mengerti bahwa sedang terjadi yang tak masuk akal. Karena suara isakan itu sebenarnya juga terdengar begitu nyata.

Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat bahwa gadis yang berada di sebelahnya adalah **nyata **dan itu Petra! Gadis itu sedang terisak dengan tubuh yang tak mengenakan sepotong kain pun namun tertutupi oleh selimut karena gadis itu tengah memeluk selimut tebal itu begitu erat.

Fikiran Levi mulai meracau, samar-samar dia mulai mengingatnya, sesuatu yang sebelumnya dia kira adalah tak lebih dari hanyalah sebatas _**bunga tidur**_.

_**Apa yang telah kulakukan padanya, mungkinkah─**__**?!**_

──_**mungkinkah ini nyata**__**? Aku yang telah...? telah menodainya?!**_

Sedikit demi sedikit Levi mulai mengingat apa yang telah diperbuatnya semalam, dia mencoba menenangkan gadis yang tengah gemetaran itu pelan. Namun tak sempat karena dia merasa tidak 'tega' untuk kembali menyentuhnya, walau dalam arti yang berbeda.

"Maaf..."

Gadis itu masih tak menanggapinya, dia masih terus terisak menutupi mata indahnya dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Karena itu mari kita melanjutkan perjodohan ini..."

**...**

**To be continued**

**...**

Halooooo kita bertemu lagi :D ini adalah cerita ke tiga saya yang mengenai RiveTra. Disini saya menambahkan beberapa OC seperti Ellen, Ellen disini berperan sebagai ibu kandung Levi yang keras kepalanya persis seperti Levi. Juga Arabelle, Arabelle itu adalah seorang wanita peramal, taman dekat Ibunya Levi. Semoga beberapa OC yang saya tambahkan tidak membuat para reader merasa terganggu ya XD

Oh iya saat ini saya lagi pengen-pengennya ngenyiksa Levi. Kebanyakan cerita selalu menggambarkan sosok Petra yang lebih dulu punya rasa padanya. Kali ini gantian Levi yang akan saya bikin tersiksa sama perasaannya sendiri dalam ngejar perasaan Petra. Hoho rasain lo bang Levi #digebukin fans Levi XD

Oh ya satu lagi pemberitahuan, kalau kini udah ada grup RiveTra Indonesia loh, bagi yang mau gabung langsung search aja di FB yah :3 ditunggu kehadirannya, ayo kita ramein Rivetra XD

Ok deh sampai jumpa chapter depan ya, bye *blow a kiss :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Touch Your Heart**

**Shingeki No Kyojin By Isayama Hajime**

**Rated: T+ **

**:: RiveTra again ::**

**...**

**...**

**Melihat bocah lelaki bersurai hitam dengan potongan rambut yang baginya sedikit aneh****?**** Namun sesungguhnya menggemaskan, secara tiba-tiba menarik perhatian gadis kecil itu.**

"**Kamu kenapa, kok nangis****?"**

**Bocah itu menoleh kepadanya, "Namaku bukan **_**'Kamu'**_**."**

"**Jadi nama kamu siapa****?"**

"**Mau tahu saja."**

**Gadis itu sedikit menggembungkan pipinya sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk tepat di dagunya, "Ha? Lengkapnya?" **

"**Mau tahu saja."**

"**Pelit..." tandasnya lagi.**

"**Kamu banyak tanya," bocah laki-laki itu menoleh kesal kearahnya. Terlihat bahwa pipinya masih sembab oleh bekas aliran air mata.**

"**Kamu... jangan nangis ya.."**

"**Memangnya kenapa."**

"**Kamu 'kan Plia, juga sepeltinya lebih tua dali ****Petla****, malu dong," ucap gadis itu dengan pipi yang digembungkan kembali.**

"**Memang umurmu berapa."**

"**Empat tahun kalau kamu****?"**

**Bocah yang masih tidak bersedia memberitahukan namanya itu menatapnya lama untuk sejenak, lalu kembali membuang muka, "Bukan urusanmu..."**

**Dengan sekali gerakan gadis itu melesat mendekat membuat bocah itu segera waspada. Kemudian gadis berpipi chuby itu menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya namun usahanya sepertinya masih gagal sehingga kali ini dia berhaluan untuk sedikit menjinjitkan tubuh kecilnya demi menggapai Pria cilik di hadapannya.**

**Terlihat dia sedikit bersusah payah karena bocah laki-laki itu lumayan lebih tinggi jauh di atasnya, namun akhirnya dia menunjukkan raut wajah gembira dan puas karena telah berhasil menggapai kedua sisi pipi bocah itu. Dia menyentuhnya lembut. "Aku enggak ingin ngelihat kamu sedih..." ucapnya begitu lembut mencoba menenangkan dengan jemari kecilnya yang mulai mengusap-usap jejak sisa sembab yang masih membekas pada kedua belah pipi polos bocah itu.**

**Sepertinya bocah itu sempat tersentak, mungkin tidak menyangka bahwa gadis kecil ini akan menyentuh wajahnya. Mimik wajahnya semakin mempertontonkan raut kekesalan atas ulah gadis menggemaskan itu, namun ada yang aneh kedua tangannya tak berusaha melepaskan gapaiannya──walaupun jelas raut kekesalan masih terpahat sempurna dari balik wajahnya.**

"**Petla punya sesuatu agal kamu tidak sedih lagi," tawarnya setelah melepaskan gapaiannya.**

**Gadis itu mulai mengorek-ngorek isi dari tasnya. "Aduh di mana ya****?" dia masih terus mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.**

**Matanya berbinar ketika menemukan apa yang sedang dicarinya, "Aha, ini dia!"**

**Gadis kecil itu segera memamerkan sebuah benda **_**Crystal Ball **_**berbentuk kaca bulat dengan isi cairan kebeningan di dalamnya beserta banyak potongan seperti kertas berbagai warna terang berkilatan dengan ukuran yang sangat mini, terdapat dua buah patung kecil di dalamnya, seperti sosok seorang gadis kecil bersyal merah bersama seorang bocah lelaki yang sedang menggenggam tangannya.**

**Gadis itu meraih tangannya, "Ini ambil buat kamu."**

"**Kenapa****?"**

"**Cala gunain bola kacanya gini. Kamu tunggingin aja telus kamu balikkin lagi, tuh 'kan yang kilat-kilatnya beljatuhan. Anggap aja itu saljunya. Oh aku lupa kalau kamu pencet di bagian sini─" gadis itu malah menjelaskannya sangat antusias lalu terlihat dirinya memencet sebuah tombol kecil yang bertulis **_**On**_**, "─maka bola kacanya bakalan mutel gini." Terlihat bola kaca yang kini mulai memutar indah beriringan dengan sebuah musik yang mirip seperti lagu **_**Ninabobo**_**.**

"**Kamu suka?" tanyanya penuh harap, "Kamu pelnah dengel enggak, tentang legenda Dewi Salju?" tanyanya kembali, tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk bocah itu menjawab.**

"Petra...!" suara itu terus mengiang-ngiang memenuhi rongga kamar beriringan bersama gedoran pintu yang tak henti-hentinya.

Gadis itu tersentak dan segera tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya, tersadar dari mimpi di masa lalu yang tadinya sempat sedikit membuat hatinya menghangat walau hanya sejenak. Bahkan tangannya masih menggenggam erat sebuah jepitan rambut yang begitu berharga baginya dalam masa lalu.

Kicauan gemericik hujan yang tengah menghantam atap loteng juga masih menghiasi titik pendengarannya. Sudah sejak kemarin sore hingga pagi ini deretan kapas putih di angkasa mengabut curam─seakan ikut memahami apa yang dirasakan oleh lubuk hatinya terdalam.

_**Bahkan langitpun menangis' **_ucapan dalam hati memenuhi rongga dadanya yang terasa sesak, dia mengusap pelan bercak-bercak sisa air mata yang masih menodai pipinya yang kini mulai terlihat sedikit memucat.

"Petra... Papa tahu kamu mendengar suara Papa," terdengar suara itu lagi bersama gedoran pintu yang masih beriringan.

"Tolong buka pintunya, kamu sudah dua hari tidak keluar dari kamar, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Gadis itu berusaha bersuara wajar semungkin yang dapat ia mampu, "Aku... tidak apa-apa..." _**Tidak apa-apa' **_ucapnya kembali melalui hati yang terdalam, hatinya tertawa miris─tawa menjatuhkan, merasa begitu berdustanya telah membohongi lelaki yang paling terkasih baginya.

"Saat ini Papa tidak punya banyak waktu karena tiga jam lagi akan ada jadwal operasi yang harus Papa kejar, jadi keluarlah kita bicarakan sekarang. _**Ok**_?"

"Papa bisa pergi sekarang, karena aku baik-baik saja," kilahnya lagi. Dadanya terasa sesak ketika bibirnya berucap kata baik-baik saja.

"Tidak bisa kita harus bicara sekarang!"

Lama gadis itu tak membuka kembali suaranya, yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan pada saat ini hanya tinggallah dentuman loteng kediamannya akan tamparan gemericik hujan yang saling bersahutan juga suara gedoran pintu yang semakin lama terdengar semakin melemah.

"Baiklah... Papa akan kerumah sakit sekarang, tetapi pagi ini kau harus makan. Dan kita akan membicarakannya kembali nanti malam setelah Papa pulang."

Gadis itu tak bergeming hanya _**liquid **_bening yang mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya seolah menjelaskan bahwa begitu banyak ruam memilukan yang tengah menyelimuti rongga terdalam hatinya pada kala ini, sekuat tenaga dia menahan isakan yang sangat menyiksa itu. Kembali memejamkan kedua matanya kemudian mendesah, "Aku baik-baik saja..." Pilunya.

**...**

Gemericik hujan masih menjajahi sepanjang penjuru kota, wangi dentumannya yang berbenturan langsung pada tanah dan rerumputan basah seakan menjadi kecanduan tersendiri bagi pemuda berusia muda namun matang itu, untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari perkara yang tengah menyinggahinya.

Pikirannya yang terus melayang-layang sejauh apapun dia bersikap tenang tetaplah ada rasa 'tak mengenakkan yang mengganjal.' Dia tak bisa berkilah bahwa hatinya terlalu kalut bila mengingat gadis itu. Gadis itu bahkan tak menjawab satupun dari tiga puluh lebih panggilan masuk yang telah Levi layangkan sejak petang lalu hingga hari ini.

Dia melengguh pelan, ada sesuatu getaran yang begitu mencolok, namun belum sepenuhnya dapat dimengerti oleh otak cerdasnya dan rasa itu segera menyergap batinnya. **Apakah ia mampu? Apakah sekarang saatnya untuk menempuh hidup baru di saat dirinya masih terlalu dibayangi oleh sederetan kisah di masa lalu?**

"Paman?"

Levi masih mematung dalam segenggam gejolak kegundahannya sendiri. Pemuda cilik yang tengah bermaksud memanggilnya berusaha sedikit lebih keras dengan melantangkan sedikit aumannya.

"Paman Leviiiii!" panggilnya lumayan keras dengan sedikit pukulan manja yang ingin dimengerti.

Sedetik Levi segera kembali ke dunia nyata, "Hey." Ucapnya dengan sedikit senyum tipis yang dipaksakan.

"Paman kenapa... kok kaya lagi sedih... ? Elen bikin Paman sedih ya?"

Sejenak Levi tersenyum mendengarnya, mengangkat tubuh mungil pemuda cilik itu lalu menjurus mencubiti pipi tembem Putra dari Grisha Jaeger─teman lamanya bersama Erwin dan Mike. "Kau tahu jika kau terus menyebut dirimu Elen, maka aku bisa kebingungan bahwa sebenarnya aku sedang berbicara bersama siapa, kamu atau Ibuku."

"Huh. Elen begini 'kan kalena Elen belum bisa mengatakan hulup el (R) nanti kalau Elen sudah bisa, Elen pasti bakal pamelin ke Paman tunggu saja deh," ucapnya setengah kesal sambil menghempas-hempaskan kedua tangannya ke udara ketika sedang berbicara. "Elen kesel sama Paman, kadang-kadang Paman nyebelin banget."

Levi mendengus mendengarnya, "Kau tahu apa, anak kecil."

"Siapa sih yang anak kecil, paman tu yang kekanak-kanakkan," ucap Eren kembali, sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya.

"Lho, kenapa berantem? Bukannya tadi Eren minta kesini karena Eren bilang rindu sama Nenek Ellen dan Paman Levi?"

"Husstt..." bocah cilik itu mengangkat jemari telunjuknya pertanda bahwa dirinya melarang Carla, _**'Jangan sampai Paman Levi tahu akan hal itu Bu.**_

Levi menoleh kearah berlawanan, seorang wanita bersurai cokelat tengah memasuki teras dimana ia sedang berpijak bersama pria cilik tersebut. "Ahh... seperti biasa... teras halaman rumahmu ini memang yang paling meneteramkan," ucap Carla sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Dimana Grisha?" tanya Levi kemudian.

"Dia tidak bisa ikut sebab pagi ini harus bertemu dengan salah satu kliennya, kami kesini karena tiba-tiba Eren kangen pada-"

"Ibu!" cepat-cepat bocah itu memangkas percakapan Ibunya.

Carla menatap Putranya yang sedang bermanjaan di pangkuan Levi sejenak kemudian tertawa, "haha... baiklah-baiklah Eren kesini karena kangen Nenek Ellen saja, bukan pada Paman Levi. Begitu 'kan?"

Terlihat bocah itu mengangguk penuh percaya diri, dia mengira sikap polosnya berhasil mengelabui lelaki berwajah sedatar tembok itu. Levi hanya mendengus pelan _**'Anak kecil memang merepotkan. **_Kemudian mengacak surau cokelat bocah cilik itu lalu menurunkan bocah itu dari pangkuannya.

"Levi... bisa tolong Ibu sebentar?" terlihat wajah Ellen yang menyembul dari balik pintu ruang tengah.

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Tolong antarkan ini ya..." Ellen menunjukkan sesuatu, seperti kotak makan siang namun berukuran lumayan besar.

"Ini _**Sushi**_, Ibu baru saja selesai membuatkannya bagi seseorang yang spesial untukmu."

**...**

Langit mendung mulai berangsur menghilang berganti dengan sinar kekuningan oleh senyuman mentari pagi yang kini mulai merekah sempurna. Disinilah keberadaanya sekarang, dia menumpukan kedua kakinya tepat di hadapan kediaman keluarga Rall.

Yang sejak kemarin memang ingin disinggahinya, dia merasa ada banyak hal yang harus ia bicarakan dengan gadis itu, namun apa yang terjadi? Seolah gadis berperawakan mungil itu malah seperti sengaja menghilangkan jejaknya dari jangkauan yang dapat Levi gapai.

Gadis itu tak menjawab salah satupun dari sekian banyak panggilan masuk yang telah dilayangkannya, semarah itukah gadis ini padanya? Levi tertawa di dalam hati─jelas tawa menghina yang lebih tepatnya untuk diri sendiri. Yang membuatnya merasa tak lebih baik sedikit saja dari seorang bajingan manapun yang masih hidup di muka bumi ini.

"Paman Levi, dia menanyakan nama Paman," ucap Eren sedikit menarik-narik tangan pemuda yang sedang bergelut dengan dengan pemikiran hatinya itu.

Levi sedikit tersentak namun berhasil tertutupi oleh wajah sedatar besinya.

"Aku Rivaille. Ibuku menitipkan ini untuk Petra Rall," ucapnya kalem.

"Tuhan, jadi anda yang dimaksud Tuan Levi itu? Anda calon suaminya Nona Petra 'kan?" ucap gadis Pelayan itu.

Sebenarnya Levi tak berniat menjawabnya, namun bila tak begitu mungkin dia akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk dapat bertemu gadis itu, "Err... bisa dibilang begitu."

"Wah kebetulan sekali! Selama dua hari ini ada yang aneh pada Nona Petra," ucapnya khawatir.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Selama dua hari ini Nona sama sekali tak mau keluar dari kamarnya, dan dia juga tak mau menyentuh makanan yang telah diantarkan ke kamarnya."

Levi merasa bagai terserang sengatan seribu ekor Lebah dalam sekaligus ketika mendengarnya, yang ia tahu ini kemungkinan paling besar terjadi karena hasil perbuatannya di tempo hari yang lalu.

"Dapatkah aku bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya pelan.

Pelayan itu terlihat sedikit berpikir namun akhirnya menyetujui permintaan itu. "Baiklah... saya akan mengantarkan anda, saya harap Nona Petra tidak akan mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar lagi setelah bertemu denganmu..." rasa kekhawatiran masih tersamarkan di balik ucapannya.

**...**

Suasana terlalu membisu Levi mulai menyentuh pelan pintu kamar itu, tak ada getaran lain yang terdengar selain suara benturan tangannya yang kini mulai mengetuk pintu kamar sang gadis.

Sejenak waktu telah berlalu namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban yang dapat mengelabui rasa khawatirnya. Masih dari balik pintu kamar sang gadis, dia mencoba memanggilnya pelan, "Petra... ini aku."

Namun terasa nihil karena gadis itu tetap tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Levi memejamkan matanya berat, "Petra! Kau tak bisa seperti ini."

Nyatanya masih tak ada perubahan yang begitu berarti, karena pintu itu masih merapat dengan sempurna.

"Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri..." ucapnya pelan,nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan yang bahkan dia sadar bahwa gadis itu tak mungkin akan dapat mendengarnya. Perlahan dia kembali membuka kedua matanya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang bila aku akan─"

"Aku akan apa." Sebuah suara terdengar, memotong untaian sederet kata yang sedang diucapkannya.

Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya, pintu yang sebelumnya terkatup rapat itu kini perlahan mulai terbuka. "Aku akan apa." Gadis itu mengulangi kata yang sama, batang hidungnya masih bersembunyi, tertutupi oleh daun pintu yang baru terbuka seperempat saja.

"Kita harus bicara," ucap lelaki itu dengan mimik datar seriusnya.

"Apa lagi yang harus dibicarakan? Bukankah kau sudah puas dengan apa yang telah kau perbuat?"

Gadis itu masih berujar lemah dari balik pintu, entah mengapa dia sama sekali tak menunjukkan wajahnya, mungkinkah taraf kebenciannya sampai sejauh ini?

Levi mencoba mengalah, "Maaf..."

Mungkin jawabannya memanglah benar karena bukan hanya gadis itu tetapi kenyatan yang sebenarnya adalah bahkan Levipun masih belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin aku memang seorang bajingan... tapi aku akan bertanggung jawab..."

"...dan kau bertanya aku akan apa? Bukankah sudah pernah kutegaskan bahwa aku akan menikahimu..."

Sebuah tawa menyahutinya, tawa yang begitu sinis, tentu saja tak mungkin itu tawa bahagia.

Suara tawa itu terhenti, "apa sebaiknya aku mati saja, agar bahagia?"

Lambat-lambat Levi mengepalkan tangannya dengan sekali hentakkan dia langsung mendobrak pintu, dia berhasil karena sekarang pandangan keduanya telah bertemu, sorotan matanya memekik pilu ada yang berbeda pada gadis itu.

Helaian rambut karamel yang biasanya selalu terselip indah di balik telinganya kini seperti tak bertenaga menjuntai ke bawah mengikuti gravitasi Bumi, bola mata sejernih madu yang biasa selalu dipamerkan seolah mulai meredup bagai kala senja menuju gelapnya malam, begitu sayu bahkan garis hitam sedikit melingkari kedua matanya. Separah inikah kondisinya? Hati Levi bagai tercakar ketika melihatnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" bentaknya sambil menggoncangkan kedua bahu gadis itu.

Gadis itu mencoba untuk menghidar, tangannya menyentuh kedua lengan Levi mencoba melerai eratan itu, namun sepertinya dia terlihat sangat lemah untuk melakukannya. "Lepaskan aku..." lirihnya.

"Kita akan menikah aku berjanji kau tak perlu mati untuk merasakan bahagia, aku akan menjadi segalanya agar kau tak pernah merasakan sakit." Levi memandangnya tajam. "Setiap hubungan selalu memiliki awal dan akhir. Karena itu sedikit saja... mari kita memulai dari awal dengan kau yang memberiku sedikit kepercayaan maka pada akhirnya aku yang akan membalasmu dengan kebahagiaan."

"Kau yang memberiku awal dan aku akan membalas dengan akhir." Kedua matanya menatap tajam, begitu serius. Bahkan di balik tatapannya Petra merasa sadar bila pemuda ini tidak sedang bermain-main.

Sesaat gadis itu mengangkat kedua bibirnya yang sejak tadi tertutup rapat, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun tak sempat karena terdengar suara lain yang sedang menuju pada mereka."

"Paman Leviiiii."

Seperti suara anak kecil, benar saja seorang bocah kini menunjukkan batang hidungnya yang sebelumnya sempat tak terlihat karena tertutupi anak-anak tangga yang sedang dipijakinya.

"Paman Levi!" pekiknya senang ketika telah menemukan sosok yang dicari-carinya di lantai dua ini.

Sontak Levi segera melepaskan eratan tangannya pada lengan gadis itu. Dan segera berbalik menghadapi sang bocah.

"Eren bukankah Paman sudah bilang untuk menunggu di bawah?"

"Elen dali tadi udah nungguin tapi Paman lama banget Elen 'kan bosan cendilian nunggu di bawah."

Tatapan Petra masih mengosong, namun Levi segera menjelaskannya, "Maaf... dia Putra temanku..."

Namun dia tercekat ketika Petra malah menghampiri bocah itu, "Kamu sudah nunggu lama di bawah ya? Maaf ya gara-gara Paman Levi nemuin Tante kamu jadi sendirian..." ucapnya lembut sambil menundukkan tubuhnya agar tingginya sejajar dengan bocah tersebut.

"Iya Tante, gapapa kok. Elen 'kan udah becal jadi gapapa nunggu cendilian, Cuma tadi Elen bosan aja Tante, eh tapi engga papa kok Elen enggak kesel sama Tante kok. Benelan."

Petra tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "Anak manis." Ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap kepalanya Eren.

_**Dia mengabaikanku' **_Levi memandang keduanya dengan bola mata malas namun tajam miliknya.

"Oh ya Tante sebenelnya tadi Paman Levi udah janji sama Elen, mau nelaktil Elen makan es klim, Tante ikut juga yuk bial lamai."

Tatapan matanya melemah, Petra sedikit berfikir, Levi masih menatap keduanya dari poros berlawanan. Ada sedikit harapan bahwa dia ingin gadis itu akan menerima ajakan polos Eren.

"Eng... sepertinya hari ini Tante tidak bisa, Tante harus kerumah sakit... maaf..." ucapnya hati-hati.

"Yah... padahal kalau ada Tante enak banget, bosan juga sih jalan-jalan sama Oom Levi mulu. Soalnya Oom Levi banyak diamnya kalau lagi beldua."

_**Sial, mengapa dia jadi menjelek-jelekkanku bukankah selama ini dia yang selalu minta jalan-jalan' **_Levi masih menatap keduanya dengan lirikan mata malas namun tajamnya.

Levi bergegas menghampiri keduanya. Petra sadar akan kehadiran seseorang di balik punggungnya karena itu dia segera bangkit untuk kembali berdiri.

"Tante lain kali ikut ya," rajuk Eren.

"Sudahlah Eren. Ayo kita pulang," ucap Levi tegas.

Kedua mata Eren masih memandang Petra dengan tatapan mengharap, membuat hati gadis itu sedikit tak tega, sejenak dalam hatinya dia memikirkan lama. "Baiklah... lain kali... kalau Tante tidak sedang di Rumah sakit, tante akan ikut Eren." Dari nadanya dia terlihat bimbang. Ketika ucapannya selesai manik madunya sekilas menatap Levi seakan mengatakan bahwa dia melakukan ini bukan untuk Levi.

"Yeeee asiiiiiiikk enak dong makin lamai kalena ada Tante, baik Tante! Elen akan nungguin Tante sampai ada waktu," ucapnya girang.

Levi memotong percakapan keduanya. "Baiklah kami kembali dulu, Ibunya masih menunggu di rumahku."

Petra hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

Levi mulai menggandeng tangan kecil Eren untuk menuntunnya menuruni pijakan anak tangga, namun sebelum benar-benar mencapai tangga, dia sedikit membalikkan punggungnya. Sedikit ragu namun pada akhirnya dia tetap mengucapkannya, "Aku pergi dulu, dan tolong jaga kesehatanmu..."

**...**

"Tante yang tadi pacalnya Oom Levi ya?" ucap bocah yang masih belepotan es krim di sela-sela pipinya itu, dia menatapnya berharap bahwa Levi akan menjawab 'ya'

"Terkadang kau memanggilku Paman terkadang lagi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Oom." Levi menatapnya malas, " Anak kecil tidak perlu tahu," Tambahnya.

Dia memberikan tangannya untuk menggendong sang bocah dari kursi kemudinya.

"Pelit," ucap Eren memanyunkan bibirnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Levi segera menggendong bocah itu dan menutup pintu mobilnya. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam kediaman sang Paman.

"Ibuuuuuu," teriak Eren kegirangan lalu meminta Levi segera menyerahkan dirinya kepada sang Ibu. Dengan cepat Levi menurutinya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu," ucap Carla sambil meraih Eren dari gendongan pemuda berwajah datar itu.

"Sudah biasa," ucap Levi asal.

"Kau memang tak pernah berubah," Carla malah tertawa atas jawaban yang didengarnya tadi.

"Levi."

Levi menoleh pada Ellen, "Hn."

"Tadi Papanya Petra menelfon Ibu, dia mengatakan baru saja bertemu gadis itu di rumah sakit."

Levi sedikit merenung, '_**Ternyata dia tidak bohong dalam mengatakan akan ke Rumah sakit?**_

"Dia mengatakan bahwa sebelumnya Petra sempat mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar, apa benar?"

"Itu urusannya Bu..." jawabnya menghindar. Dan segera melangkahkan kakinya agar secepatnya sampai dalam suatu tempat yang teduh, kamar atau ruang kerjanya. Pikirannya terlalu lelah untuk saat ini.

Levi sadar bahwa itu hanya alasan Petra agar tidak pergi keluar dengannya. Walaupun pada akhirnya dia tetap ke rumah sakit terlalu jelas juga sekaligus sebagai alasan agar menolak ajakan Eren yang lalu.

Ellen hanya menggelengkan kepalanya bingung, "Papanya bilang terimakasih untukmu, karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguknya tadi," ucapnya sedikit lebih keras agar Levi yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya jauh disana dapat mendengar.

Namun sesungguhnya dia sendiri tak pernah sadar akan hal yang sedang terjadi diantara kedua anak itu.

**...**

"Oh _**dear **_ternyata itu memang kamu, kau kemana saja? Kenapa baru muncul setelah dua hari tak mengunjungi rumah sakit?"

Gadis itu hanya memandang sahabat perempuannya itu dengan sedikit tersenyum kecut, sambil mengeluarkan satu persatu pelaratan Dokternya. "Maaf membuatmu repot selama aku tak ada, bagaiman kondisi pasien-pasienku?" tanyanya di sela-sela kesibukan memilah peralatan Dokter yang akan dikenakannya.

"Tidak ada yang bermasalah, aku tetap mengontrol keadaan mereka selama kau tak ada, Petra bisa mengandalkanku."

"Terimakasih... maaf telah merepotkanmu... Rico," ulangnya sekali lagi.

Rico hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Sudahlah... jangan terus mengulangi kata yang sama terhadapku, lebih baik kau ucapkan itu pada Aururo. Kudengar kau tak menjawab satupun panggilan masuk dari dirinya?"

"Dua hari ini aku sedang kurang sehat, sehingga suaraku serak. Aku akan malu bila mengobrol bersamanya dengan suara seperti itu," kilahnya lemah tersembunyi kegugupan yang kentara, namun ia berusaha menutupi itu dengan tetap menjaga senyumnya.

"Baik, baiklah... kurasa kau harus segera menemuinya, dua hari ini dia terus termenung di taman Rumah sakit karena menunggumu."

Petra menghela nafasnya, "Anak itu... kenapa dia tidak istirahat saja...sih."

**...**

Kau kemana saja, kau tahu 'kan bila sehari tak bertemu, maka aku bisa mati tanpamu... ?" candanya.

Petra memaksakan sedikit tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Ada... sesuatu hal mendadak yang terjadi padaku kemarin... maaf..."

"Hal mendadak? Apa itu? Sepertinya hari ini kau memang terlihat pucat apa yang terjadi?" Aururo menanyakannya tanpa jeda, terlihat dia begitu khawatir.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, "Kenapa kau malah menghawatirkanku... fokus saja pada pengobatanmu..." ujarnya hangat.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku khawatir padamu... jadi mulai sekarang aku tidak boleh lagi memikirkanmu... ?

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang begitu?" gadis itu menggeleng pelan masih tetap menjaga senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya kehujanan sehingga merasa tidak enak badan," kilahnya kemudian.

"Benarkah? Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang. Maaf aku telah menjejalimu dengan sederet telfonan pasti itu sangat mengganggumu 'kan... ? maaf..."

"Cuma flu biasa... tidak apa-apa, seharusnya aku yang bilang maaf sudah mengabaikanmu selama dua hari ini..." dia mengarang semuanya dengan sempurna karena kini terlihat pemuda berambut perak itu mengangguk percaya begitu saja.

"Seandainya..." Aururo berujar pelan, namun seperti ragu untuk meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Seandainya?" tanya Petra kemudian.

"Seandainya saja bola kaca itu masih ada... seandainya aku tak menghilangkan bola kacanya..." matanya menerawang.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri..."

"Aku ingin berharap untuk segera sembuh, dan keinginan terbesarku adalah... ingin hidup lebih lama bersamamu..." dia terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum kepada gadis itu, "Ya... aku ingin hidup bersamamu... "

Petra tersentak mendengarnya, ada rasa nyeri yang menyarang disana, _**'Maafkan aku Aururo...**_

"Mengapa kau terus-terusan mengatakan maaf... sudahlah, lagipula bukankah sekarang kita sudah bertemu kembali? Jangan terlalu menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan masa lalu. Dapat bertemu dengan dirimu saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku merasa tenang."

Aururo tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku janji aku akan segera sembuh, karena itu setelah ini mari kita hidup bersama."

Sesak yang tiada tara kembali menyayatinya sekilas matanya serasa berkaca ketika mendengar penuturan itu, Petra hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis, "Karena itu... Aururo harus segera sembuh..."

Dibalik hatinya dia kembali berucap, "Apakah aku masih pantas untukmu... ?"

**...**

**Levi tercekat, sepertinya dia ingin secepatnya menyuruh gadis ini agar dapat meninggalkannya sendirian namun ada yang berbeda karena lidahnya terasa kelu, kerongkongannya terasa tersumbat. Ini aneh, tidak biasa, ini terasa aneh, benar-benar sangat aneh.**

**Mengapa dia membiarkan gadis ini menyentuh dirinya seenak jidat? Dia bukan tipe anak yang bisa menerima teman secara mendadak bahkan bukankah sebelumnya mereka tak saling kenal? Ada apa gerangan?**

**Bermacam pemikiran mulai berkecamuk di kepalanya, namun nyatanya dia tak bergeming. Bocah laki-laki itu tetap berposisi dimana dia sedang bertumpu dengan kedua kakinya. Entah mengapa belaian lembut di kedua sisi wajahnya begitu menenangkan.**

"**Kamu pelnah dengel enggak, tentang legenda Dewi Salju?" Ucap gadis itu setelah memberikan bola kaca miliknya.**

Levi membuka kedua matanya, nafasnya terengah frustasi.

Lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama... selama sembilan belas tahun ini dia terus dihantui oleh sederetan mimpi yang membuatnya seolah kembali mengingat sebuah janji di masa lalu. Janji yang harus ditepati.

Buku-buku tangannya segera memutih, akibat kepalan tangan yang tanpa sadar telah lama dilakukannya. Dia menghembuskan napasnya berat.

Dirinya seperti terjepit di dua belah sisi, dalam satu sisi dia harus terbiasa akan memulai hidup bersama gadis lain, sedangkan dalam sisi yang lain dia merindukan gadis kecil itu...

Mungkinkah membatalkan pernikahan...? dia akan mencap dirinya sebagai bajingan sejati bila hal itu sampai terjadi lagi, lalu apakah dia harus melupakan gadis kecil itu beserta janji lama yang telah dilingkari dalam kelingking keduanya... ?

**...**

**To be continued**

**...**

Hallo, adakah yang kangen aku? #DiGAMPAR

Maaf sebelumnya karena aku udah janji sama beberapa orang kalau bakalan update hari sabtu, eh malah baru sempatnya sekarang. Gara-gara ada ujian di kampus hari senin nih, jadi aku cuma bisa ngetik malam senin doang, karena malam sabtu dan minggu sibuk belajar XD hoho #alasaaaan. Eh tapi beneran lho ga boong -.-v

Ok mari kita membalas review :D

Ryu-Chan LD : aaaaaah senang deh Ryu sempatin singgah lagi di fict aku ^^dan juga udah sempetin buat review juga XD mkasih ya, dan ini sudah lanjut silahkan baca ya haha. Makasih Ryu-chan ^^

Guest 1 : hehe makasih XD aku juga sebenernya ga tega membuka konflik yang menyakiti Petra di chapter awal, tapi mau gimana karena memang harus begitu untuk pembukaanya T_T hehe boldnya kebanyakan yah, gasadar nih keenakan ngetik aja wkakaka eh tapi pada chapter ini dan chapter depan aku masih belum bisa kurangi boldnya, soalnya masih banyak kisah di masa lalu mereka yang harus diputar kembali. Untuk menandainya maka aku akan ngasih bold T_T aku minta maaf ya . dan sekali lagi makasih banyak yah :D hihi

1301 : hihi ini udah update XD, makasih yaaah udah mau nungguin XD ^^

RikaMikasa : hehe makasih ya, beneran bikin mabuk? o.O hahha pokoknya terima kasih banyak! :D

Chiha Asakura Dragneel : aiiiihhhh direview sama bebep gue wkakakkaa iyaaa nih aku lagi pengen ngeyiksa Levi, tapi ga tega juga kalau sadis-sadis amit hahaha. Heichou itu memang bertanggung jawab, masalahnya sekarang Petra lagi bimbang nih XD okok ini udah lanjut kok. Eh aku mau nanya deh sama kamu, bang Levi sama si 'penyanyi itu' siapa lebih cakep sih? Dua-duanya suamiku loh :v #PLAKK ABAIKAN XD

Gadis Rall : hehe makasih ya buat semangatnya, dan ini sudah update. Apakah ini termasuk lama? Xda

Kazuto : Hai ^^ makasih ya karena udah nyempatin buat review dan udah mau nungguin cerita ini ^^ ini udah lanjut kok :D

Oh ya aku mau ngabarin sedikit nih buat yang udah ngebaca, hehe kalau rate saat ini aku masih menetap di T dulu walau sebenernya aku udah ngasih warning T nya itu plus, tapi aku takut mimisan kalau ngetik yang asem-asem banget, jadi kemungkin yang asem bakalan ada tapi engga janji bisa asem-asem banget wakaka #PLAKK udah ah jadi ngaco nih T.T

Byebye sampai jumpa di chapter tiga :*


End file.
